Never Ending Love
by Nightmare Hikari
Summary: This story is in the process of being rewritten. Please read later.


**Characters:**

Naruto

Hinata

Hiashi

Neji

Kazuo: innkeeper

Komek: innkeeper's wife

Yoshi: Kazuo and Komek's son, owns a jewelry store

Sakura

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

**Note: This is a continuation of the fan fiction "Two Halves" by Damewren. If you haven't read that yet, this probably won't make that much sense! Also, if you don't like romance stories with a lot of fluff, don't read this! **

Hand in hand, Naruto and Hinata walked through the village gate. They paused inside, looking around.

"It seems not much has changed" Naruto said.

"Yeah" Hinata agreed, at a loss for words. She was thinking about how to break the news of their relationship to her father. Either way, he wasn't going to be happy. "We should report to Tsunade-sama about our training mission.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Naruto said. "Let's go"

Naruto and Hinata went to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door. Shizune opened the door.

"Welcome back" Shizune said. "I suppose you are here to see Tsunade-sama"

"Yes, we are" Hinata said.

Shizune led Naruto and Hinata to the office.

"Tsunade-sama should be back any minute" Shizune said. "You can wait in her office"

Shizune left the office, closing the door behind her. Naruto and Hinata noticed Ton Ton sleeping in Tsunade's chair. Tsunade came in five minutes later. When she closed the door Ton Ton woke up. Upon seeing Tsunade, Ton Ton got up and jumped to the floor. Tsunade sat down and looked at Naruto and Hinata.

"Where are those reports I asked for?" Tsunade asked sharply.

"Gee, thanks for welcoming us home" Naruto said sarcastically. "Writing reports was Sora's job, not ours!"

"Well, I don't see Sora here, so I guess the job is now yours" Tsunade said.

Naruto balled his hands into fists. Sensing his rising anger, Hinata put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him gently. He calmed down a little.

"Tsunade-sama, what did Sora tell you in the reports?" Hinata asked.

"She just wrote a little about how your training was going. I didn't get any reports in the last six months of your mission" Tsunade said.

"Then you don't know about the Akatsuki attack?" Naruto asked.

"WHAT? AKATSUKI ATTACK!" Tsunade screeched.

"Itachi and some other guys attacked us after we left the Kaze" Hinata explained. "Sora, Naruto and I fought them, but Itachi killed Nori"

"Well, I expect a detailed report about that" Tsunade said. She stood up. "I hate to cut this meeting short, but I have another meeting in a few minutes"

Naruto and Hinata stood up and left the office. They walked to the door. Shizune was there welcoming a man inside.

"Tsunade-sama is in her office waiting for you. It's the third door on the right" Shizune told him.

He nodded and walked away. Shizune watched him walk away, and then noticed Naruto and Hinata standing there.

"Goodbye" she said, holding the door open for them.

"Bye" Naruto said.

Naruto and Hinata walked down the street talking and holding hands, and not paying attention where they were going.

"I can't believe Granny Tsunade is making use write all those reports!" Naruto said. "It's not our fault Sora didn't send them to her!"

"Look on the bright side Naruto" Hinata said, smiling. "We can spend more time together"

"That's the only good thing about it" Naruto said gloomily. "Should we write the reports at my house or yours?"

Hinata frowned. "My house isn't such a good idea. You know how my father thinks of you"

"My house it is then" Naruto said. "What time would you come over?"

"Probably around 10:00" Hinata said. "My father will expect me to eat breakfast with him, Neji, and Hinabi, or else I'd come over earlier"

Soon they found themselves at training area 7. Somebody was lying in the grass. A large white dog was sitting on the grass beside the person. The dog heard Hinata and Naruto approach first and turned around swiftly. The person looked where his dog was looking. It was Kiba and Akamaru. Akamaru stood up and ran to Hinata. He tried to jump in her arms, but instead knocked her down on the ground. He started licking her face. Hinata caught a glimpse of Kiba before Akamaru knocked her down. He looked and dressed about the same as when she and Naruto left the village, but he was more muscular and taller now.

"Hello Akamaru" Hinata said, giggling. "It's good to see you again"

"No way!" Kiba said, standing up. "Hey Hinata! Hey Naruto!"

"Hello Kiba" Hinata said, smiling. "Long time no see"

"No kidding" Kiba said. He jogged over to them and pulled Akamaru off of Hinata. When Akamaru was off of Hinata, she stood up. Kiba hugged her. "I had no idea you were coming back today"

Kiba let her go and started circling her like a hungry wolf circling prey. Hinata looked at him, confused.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked.

Kiba stopped circling.

"You certainly have grown up Hinata" Kiba said, staring at her.

Naruto glared Kiba angrily.

_NOBODY CHECKS OUT MY HINA-CHAN BUT ME!_ Naruto thought angrily.

Naruto cleared his throat loudly, snapping Kiba out of his staring spell.

Kiba looked at their clasped hands and smiled slyly.

"Finally you two are dating!" Kiba said. "I'm so proud of you Hinata! You finally told him"

Hinata blushed furiously. Naruto scowled.

_I didn't want anybody to know yet!_ Hinata though.

"I…I didn't tell him. Naruto figured it out by himself" Hinata said. "Please keep it a secret! I don't want anybody to know yet!"

There was a pleading note in Hinata's voice. Kiba nodded.

"I won't tell, don't worry" Kiba said, turning to Naruto. "Finally you figured it out. Almost everybody else knew"

"YOU MEAN EVERYBODY KNEW?!" Naruto shouted. Hinata cringed. "Then why didn't anybody tell me?"

"We wanted Hinata to tell you, or you to figure it out and ask her out" Kiba said, taking a step backward.

They heard a noise behind them and turned around sharply. Neji was walking toward them. He hadn't changed much. He still had long hair held back in a ponytail and wore the usual tan and black clothing most Hyuugas wore. Hinata frowned.

"I think I have to leave" Hinata said quietly.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Neji is coming to take me home" Hinata said.

Neji walked up to them and looked at their clasped hands for a second, then at Hinata.

"Hinata, your father asked me to escort you home" Neji said.

"Oh…well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-kun" Hinata said, and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow" Naruto said.

Neji and Hinata walked away, Hinata slightly behind him. Hinata looked back at Naruto's form and felt something painful tugging at her heart.

"So, what's going on between you and Naruto?" Neji asked, startling Hinata out of her thoughts.

"We…we are training partners…and…good friends" Hinata stuttered out, blushing.

"That's all?" Neji asked, a sly half smile on his face.

_Hiashi-san certainly won't be happy_ Neji thought. _I should tell Him_. _He would want to know._


End file.
